Dungeons and Dragons- An Unknown Force
by OkiNikazu
Summary: What is the REAL meaning of life? In fact, what IS life? Does anyone really know? Follow along in this journey to find what it means for these adventurers, who go through quests of violence, hope, and death. Enjoy the ride, of Dungeons and Dragons- An Unknown Force.
1. Prolouge

**My story, my characters. And yes, this prologue is meant to be confusing. It will be described more in the story.  
**

* * *

**"Sometimes in this world, you have more than one life. Sometimes in this world, you never know what happens. And sometimes, people die..." **

**{Prologue} **

My head. It was spinning. I couldn't concentrate. Was I going insane? That's a likely explanation. Did I truly hear what I thought I heard? How did I respond? I couldn't think straight. It felt like my head was going to implode. I can't...I can't...

"Tsu! Tsu!" Tsu is short for Tsuruko...I knew this. Someone was yelling my name and shaking my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned my head around, my brown hair whipping around with my head. There, in front of me, was a tall boy with a worried expression. He had shaggy dark brown hair, and mystical eyes.

"Eh? Kazuo?" I asked, my blank expression turning into a confused one. "What's wrong?"

"You tell me," He said, crossing his arms. "You were just standing still in the middle of a school hallway, staring at your phone."

"My phone?" I asked.

He pointed across me to where my black phone was in my hand, a tight grasp around it. "Yes. Your phone."

"I don't..." I couldn't remember why I was staring at my phone. I feel as though I was talking to somebody? But who? And why did I feel so angry...so scared...What had I learned by staring at my phone.

Kazuo slightly tilted his head the side. "You don't, what?"

I shrugged, and gave him a look that clearly said _'I have no fucking clue what I was doing.' _

He simply sighed, and ruffled my hair while mumbling the word "Moron," under his breath.

"Oh shut up," I said with a small chuckle, shoving his hand away from my head. "Now c'mon. I gotta get home, and you should probably go home too."

"Alright," He shrugged and followed me to the school exit.

But when we made it outside, we never expected to see what we saw.

Complete darkness.

* * *

**End of Prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1

**{Chap 1} **  
**{The characters are now in the Dungeons and Dragons world.} **

"I may be short, but that doesn't mean I can't rip your god damn throat out!" I was staring up at a large halforc with a snarl on my face. The halforc was wearing tattered up armor that matched his dark and muddy skin. He had large cuts on his face, and burn marks on his arms and legs. And the worst part was his smell.

"Tch, you're just a stupid little halfling!" The halforc burst into obnoxious laughter. "You can't do shit to me!"

"Oh yeah!?" I growled.

"Yeah!" He laughed again.

"Excuse me!" A voice called out. Both me and the terribly smelling halforc turned to the voice. A tall, young, elf with flowing golden blonde hair made her way over to us. She had her long hair pulled into a ponytail, and strands of her bangs were flowing in her face. "You are in an Inn. This is no way to act! If you continue to fight, I'm afraid I'll be forced to kick you both out."

I looked around the area. True, we were in an inn. The walls and ground were made from a dark wood. There were light and dark wooden tables and stools around us, and a bar table. In the far left corner, there was a stone fireplace where people had gathered to keep warm. The halforc and I were in the middle of the entrance way, yelling at each other because one of us bumped into the other one. And people were starting to stare at us. I looked down at my right hand, where I was clenching the handle of my short-sword, ready to attack this dick head. Yet, I knew that if I were to start an actual fight, that I would be kicked out of the town, and I couldn't let that happen.

Any normal person now would simply back away and go back to their dinner. But not me.

_'I'm not about to let this stupid and weak halforc beat me,' _I thought to myself, still glaring at the guy and still keeping my hand on the handle of my short-sword. _'I'm gonna kick his ass.'  
_

"Tch, fine," The halforc leaned back against the wall, and took a plate of meat off the nearest table.

"Woos," I mumbled under my breath, letting go of my sword and walking back to my own table. I couldn't help but notice the tall blonde elf giving my a warning look.

"You know, that wasn't very smart," A voice said as I plopped down in my seat. I turned my head and saw a person who seemed to look like a Human. She had hair that was cut off by her chin. It was a brown color, with a strand of her bangs a blonde color. She was wearing clean and proper leather armor and had a couple daggers sticking out of one of her open pockets.

"So?" I asked.

"You seem to be a bit arrogant and stupid," The girl sat down on the stool in front of me.

"Well aren't you nice," I chuckled. "I'm Nabi," She introduced herself. "A Human Cleric."

"Well I'm Tsuruko, but people call me Tsu," I said. "I'm a Halfling Druid."

"A druid?" Nabi's eyes slightly widened. "I've never met a druid before. Especially a halfling druid!"

"Well, now you have," I said.

"So are you just traveling around by yourself?" Nabi asked.

"Pretty much. I just left the woods where I was staying with a pack of wolves and an older druid, who I call Master Poco." I answered.

"What about your parents? Siblings?" The human asked.

I simply shrugged. "What about you? Are you all alone?"

"My party consists of my two friends. Rora the elven mage, and Rasen the drow ranger." Nabi informed.

"They aren't with you?" I asked, looking around her.

"They're checking in," Nabi pointed across the room to a table near the bar table, where two girls were fishing a conversation with the blonde worker, and turned to walk towards us.

"She's so nice!" An elf, who I was guessing was Rora, exclaimed when she made it over to us with a drow. Rora had long, silky black hair, whereas the drow had shorter dark silver hair.

"Her name is Eylan. She said if we pay 20 gold, we're able to stay here for a whole month!" The drow, who was probably Rasen, said.

"That's wonderful," Nabi smiled. Rora and Rasen smiled, but then turned to me and tilted their heads.

"Who's the shorty?" They both asked at the same time.

"Oi!" I snarled.

"Uh, guys," Nabi grew a nervous smile. "You probably don't wanna be mean to her. She just threatened a high level halforc with a short-sword...Plus, don't be rude!"

"Well OK then," Rora giggled, brushing a strand of her long black hair out of her face.

"So, who is she?" Rasen asked, studying me with her golden eyes.

"I'm Tsu," I said with a smirk, leaning back in my seat. "Nice to meet cha."

"Are you all by yourself?" Rora asked, as she and Rasen sat down in two other seats.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Well that's kinda lame," Rora stuck her tongue out.

"I prefer being alone," I chuckled.

_**BANG!** _

We all turned our heads as we heard the front doors bang open. A person who appeared to be an old halfelf came staggering in the building.

"Yeah, he's drunk," We heard a couple people at a near table say. But the guy didn't seem to be drunk...He was clutching his heart, and trying to get over to Eylan's table. o

Nabi's eyes widened. "He's in pain."

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I'm a cleric. I know these things." Nabi jumped up out of her seat, and ran towards the man. Rora, Rasen and I exchanged glances, and got up and followed Nabi.

The man stumbled over to Eylan's table, gasped, and fell over, which caused everyone else to gasp as well. Eylan hopped over her table as Nabi crouched at the man's side.

"Does anyone know this man?" Eylan asked the whole inn. As no one responded, Nabi gently removed the halfelf's hands from his chest, and replaced them with hers.

"His heart is beating _really _fast," Nabi informed. "And his armor is all burned and teared up."

"What do you think happened to him?" Rora asked.

"Probably a giant ass battle or some shit," I said, studying the halfelf.

A strangled "h-help..." escaped his lips. "Th...the...wa...warl..."

"War?" Eylan asked.

"W...war...l...lo..." The man shot up and started coughing.

"Calm down," Nabi said in a calming voice. "Don't strain yourself."

"T...this..." The man was starting to cough up an odd liquid. Upon closer examination, it was obviously blood.

"This?" Rasen asked. The man placed his shaking hand into his pocket and took something out, his hand clenching it tightly.

"Sir, please, calm down," Nabi said. "You're straining yourself."

The man, obviously ignoring Nabi, turned to me as his eyes widened. "You...you need to...take..." He struggled to reach his arm up to reach my hand. He grasped my arm tightly with his free hand, which caused me to open my palm, and he placed whatever he was holding in my hand.

I opened my palm and examined what he had placed in it. "A pocket watch?"

"Take it...to t...the war...l...warl..." The old halfelf made a strangled gasp and clutched his chest again, and fell back down. His eyes shot to Nabi's with a worried expression.

"Don't worry," Nabi nodded at him as she held her hands a little above his chest. "I'm casting a healing spell. Go ahead and relax, please."

"Sir?" Eylan asked, causing the man to look at her. "What's your name?"

He gently closed his eyes, and said;

"Furui."

* * *

**End of chapter 1.  
**


End file.
